


Feisty Fink

by Sir_Skullian



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU: Info in Story, Aged-Up Characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breast Fondling, Enemies Into Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Genital Torture, Lost to the Pleasure, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overflowing Orgasm, Pinned, Rough Foreplay, Rough Sex, Secret Lovers, Squirting, Surprise Buttsex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, accidental bite, handjob, riding cock, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: Fink's in heat, and when Professor Venomous won't help satisfy her, she turns to the Plaza for help.AU story where Fink and KO are adults and KO is NOT Professor Venomous' son.
Relationships: Fink & K.O., Fink/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Professor Venomous/ Boxman implied
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Feisty Fink

**Author's Note:**

> AU: This story features K.O. and Fink as adults. K.O. is not the son of Professor Venomous in this story.
> 
> All characters portrayed in this work are 18+.
> 
> This story took me a lot longer than most, but I'm happy with how it turned out in the end. Fink is one of my favorite characters in OK KO, and I've always kind of shipped her with K.O. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> If you want to see the inspiration for this story, or just want to see what Adult Fink and K.O.O look like in this story, check out my Twitter feed for the image! (Link Below)

Fink sat in the plush black chair across from Professor Venomous’ desk, her arms folded over her chest and a perpetual grimace on her face. Venomous was sitting with his legs propped up on the corner, facing away from her while on the phone with Lord Boxman. For the last few months it had been like this; Venomous would call Fink in to discuss something, and in the middle of their discussion Boxman would call, ripping Venomous’ attention away from Fink entirely.

Ever since Professor Venomous had been hanging around Boxman more, the two of them chatted and giggled like school girls. Fink was not amused by any of it. She couldn’t be sure, but given how often they’d been interacting with one another lately she felt like something was going on between them. They’d constantly side eye one another, they had little in jokes that they’d whisper when they thought she couldn’t here…she even caught Boxman pinching Venomous in the butt once.

Back when it was just the two of them, he would have been all over her, especially when she wore her really short skirts that showed off her long legs and low-cut tops to let her cleavage pop out. Much like what she was wearing today…not that the Boss noticed…He’d boss her around, tell her to occasionally attack the Plaza or go fight some stupid P.O.I.N.T. goons, but what she enjoyed most were the times he would truly make her his.

He’d rip off her clothes, force her into lewd positions, tease and tickle her all over before he’d plunge himself deep into her. Every time he would end the session with a shower of love and cum, and every time Fink felt like she would die happy. Things especially started to get intense whenever she was in Heat; Venomous would put everything down and attend to her needs, making sure she was well taken care of and filled to the brim, more often than not spending a whole day just tending to her urges and desires.

But now, three days into her latest Heat spell, and Venomous wasn’t even looking at her. He had called her in to talk about something, and of course Boxman just HAD to call. Again. She’d gotten used to sitting there waiting, so much so the chair had a physical indent from where her butt would rest, but it didn’t make those times go by any quicker…

Venomous eventually made a loud chuckle before turning the chair around towards her, and she perked up in anticipation. Finally, he was hers again!

“Alright, Boxy. We’ll see you in a while,” he stated before hanging up the phone. His full attention was now on Fink. “Great news, Fink. We’re headed for Boxmore!”

“What?!” Fink practically groaned out the remark. “We’ve been there twice already this week! Why would we possibly need to go back for a third time?!”

‘You know full well, Fink, that the project Boxman and I are working on is at a critical state of its development,” he stated, standing to walk around to the other side of the desk. He took a seat at the edge of the desk, crossing his arms and looking rather cross at Fink. “The more oversight we have for the project, the better the eventual outcome.”

“So, why not just let Buttman take care of it all himself, Boss?! Why do we have to be there too?!”

“You just don’t get it, Fink,” Venomous stated under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Boxman has been asking for my help specifically because it’s my area of expertise. He handles the building, I help by making sure the design is up to snuff and assisting where I can.”

“Oh yeah, THAT’S the reason,” Fink stated, shifting a little in her seat and rolling her eyes. “You know, you can just tell me that you and Buttman are fuck buddies.”

Venomous’ face went red with either rage or embarrassment. Fink couldn’t quite tell. “Th-That’s not how it is!”

“Oh yeah?” Fink said, standing abruptly and slowly walking towards Venomous. “Then why haven’t you touched me in weeks, Boss? Huh? Here I am, dressed like a slutty little mouse, and you ain’t even looked at me like anything but your assistant! I’m in Heat, Boss! I NEED COCK!” To punctuate her point, she grabbed hold of his cock rather forcibly, him flinching at the sudden grab. “And I need it now!”

His cock twitched in her hand, and she let out a soft breath at feeling the sensation. He was hard, and she knew that it wasn’t because of her, which just made her mad with jealousy. She wanted nothing more than to drop down, whip it out and taste it again, driving him wild and making him forget all about Boxman…But the Boss wasn’t about to have that.

“You can handle yourself, Fink,” He stated, shoving her aside and heading for the door. “Now go get ready. We leave for Boxmore in an hour. And be sure to bring some battle gear…I’ll probably send you to fight those idiots in the Plaza to help…calm you down.” He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Fink in his office alone. She stood there for a moment, fists and teeth clenched as she stared daggers into the door, before she sighed and left, heading for her room to get ready.

She was gonna get ready alright…but if she got her way, it wasn’t battle that she’d be preparing for.

-X-

One uncomfortably quiet airship ride later, Venomous and Boxman were walking through the halls of Boxmore, Fink trailing behind with a permanent scowl on her face. Like every other time before, the second Boxman and Venomous locked eyes they wouldn’t stop talking to one another, and she was shoved aside like she was just an umbrella being left at the front door.

She’d come along wearing her battle gear, and she was ready to use it. A simple white body suit dress combo with black gloves and knee-high boots accented at the wrists and along the sides of the boots with sharp, metal studs. Her not so simple black choker had a specially designed access port for Glorbs that would allow her to increase her powers if she needed to, but aside from one time when she was younger she never really had to use it. She was eager to either punch or fuck something, and she’d decide which when the opportunity presented itself.

Thankfully for them, Boxman’s annoying “children” weren’t around to try and convince her to play some stupid game or watch some of Boxman’s idiotic brainwashing videos. Guess they learned their lesson after she convinced Shannon to peg Raymond. Fink still watches the video on occasion when she wants a good laugh. Though it would have been fun to beat the snot out them again…

No, today Boxman and Venomous just kept on ignoring her, walking through the corridors, past offices filled with Darrell’s and Ernesto’s hard at work doing…something. She didn’t care. She never did. They went about their business and made sure to give her a wide berth.

Eventually their endless walking brought them to Boxman’s office, a large room with an equally large window overlooking Lakewood Plaza across the street. Near the window was his desk, one that was always too large for him, and the mere sight of it made Fink sick. Probably because she’d seen security footage of Venomous giving it to Boxman over that very desk. Though it could have just as easily been the atrocious design.

“So, I think we can expect things to be moving along swimmingly from here,” Boxman said in his irritatingly squeaky voice. “Once the final code is uploaded into the sequence, we can launch with relatively little chance of failure.”

“Excellent,” Venomous stated, staring at the various blueprints and papers scattered across the table. “I knew you were the man for the job.”

“Do I really need to be here for this?” Fink asked from the door. They both looked up at her, and she glared back at them.

“Oh, Fink,” Venomous said, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. “You’re still here? I thought I told you to go fight in the Plaza.”

Fink grunted with frustration, clenched her fists, and leapt through the big window behind them towards the Plaza. Venomous and Boxman covered themselves as best as they could, small fragments of glass falling on top of them. Just because the Boss gave her an order didn’t mean she still couldn’t be petty.

Fink landed just outside of Boxmore headquarters, landing on her feet and causing a small crater in the parking lot with a smile. As she dusted herself off and stepped out of the crater, she beheld the Plaza before her, which hadn’t changed much over the years. Gar’s Hero Supply & Bodega was still the centerpiece, with additional shops like the Fitness Dojo and Iframe Outlet still up and operating around it. Would Be Heroes and other such patrons were milling about, going in and out of stores and wasting their money on things they thought might help them get higher numbers on their POW Cards or something. Fink didn’t really know or care…

Her attention wasn’t on the shops themselves, or even any of the small insignificant shoppers milling about. No, standing in front of Gar’s, broom in hand as he happily swept in front of the automatic doors, was none other than KO.

KO had grown up a lot in the last few years. He was a lot taller, for one, and he certainly filled out nicely. He actually started to resemble Mr. Gar himself, with a large upper torso, big arms and smaller legs, but she knew it was him thanks to his can-do attitude, dopey smile and reddish-purple headband that he always wore. That and Mr. Gar never wore a shirt…

Fink began to walk towards the Plaza, crossing the busy street that separated it from Boxmore without looking and causing an accident or two. As she casually sauntered towards KO, she began to garner attention from the various shopper’s present. Some recognized her and began to back away, while others recognized her from her recent foray into streaming videos game and took pictures. The whole time she stayed laser focused, walking closer and closer to KO, who she could now hear was humming a tune to himself as he swept, lost in his own little world.

She stopped a few feet shy of him, and only when her shadow entered his line of sight did he look up at her. Fink felt herself warming up as he looked up at her with his usual smile as he began to address her.

“Hi! I’m KO! Can I help you?” He asked with his eyes closed in blind enthusiasm. His eyes opened shortly thereafter, and he started back with a freight. “Gah! Fink?! What do you want?!”

“Oh, nothing much,” Fink said, looking at her finger nails. “Was in the neighborhood and I figured, you know what? Why not stop by my favorite shop for Heroes and beat the snot Outta some low rank nothing?!” Her hands began to glow with green energy as she felt her power rise up within her.

“I’m not a low ranking, Hero! And I certainly won’t lose to the likes of you!” KO shouted back, getting into a defensive stance and waiting for her to strike. And strike she did, lunging forward with such speed KO barely had a chance to dodge backwards from her slashing at his chest with her nails.

Now on the offensive, KO leapt forward and slightly to the right, hoping to land a kick onto Fink’s left side. But she easily ducked under it, going for her own kick at the same time and sweeping KO’s leg right out from under him. He fell to the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him as Fink flipped into the air above him. She dropped down onto of KO elbow fist, slamming it into his chest and causing him further discomfort.

“Ha!” She shouted as she stood, getting ready to literally kick him while he was down. “And here I had hoped you’d improved!”

“I’ll show you!” Instead of letting her kick him, KO reached out and grabbed her ankle, shocking her with how quick and forceful the grab was. KO did an almost breakdance like spin move on the ground while holding onto her ankle, sending her flying about as her used the spin to stand, throwing her into the air and up towards the roof of Gar’s.

Fink landed with a hardy thud onto the roof, slamming down onto one of the air conditioning units and breaking it in half with the force of her impact. She got up quickly, dusting herself off and getting ready for another attack that she was sure was coming. But looking around on the rooftop, it was just her. Frustrated, she pulled some of the hair away from her eyes and walked to the edge of the roof, looking down to try and find her opponent. Sure enough, KO was once again standing in front of the store ,sweeping the street corner and whistling to himself.

Fink’s face went red with anger at the mere thought of yet another guy ignoring her. She slammed her energy infused fists against the edge of the roof’s lip, causing a significant crack to run down the side of the building. She jumped down, making extra sure to land in a small water puddle near some random nobody and slashing them, before walking back up to KO.

“What the heck is wrong with you?!” She shouted angrily at him, poking an accusatory finger into KO’s large chest. “I came here for a fight, and you just go back to sweeping after a simple throw onto the roof?! What gives? I thought you wanted a fight!”

“Oh, sorey, Fink,” KO stammered, not stopping his sweeping. “But I have a lot of work to do today, and I’ve just been really stressed out lately since Mr. Gar decided to go on vacation with my mom, Enid’s off at the Dojo now so she can’t help me, Rad had his parents come visit so he’s no help, and Dendy doesn’t have much time to do anything lately since she started working at the POW Card warehouse…I haven’t seen her in over a week…What I wouldn’t give for a good distraction right about now.”

Fink looked at KO for the first time not as an adversary, but as the young man that he was. She’d always seen him as a somewhat attractive guy, almost as attractive as the Boss, but something about seeing him be more vulnerable than his usual, spunky self was a little... alarmingly warm. He could be a little dumb – Like what did he think fighting her was? A courtesy? – but he was sweet…And kinda hot...And she was still running on a ton of adrenaline. “Well geez…I’m almost a little sorey about this then.”

Ko looked up with confusion and was met with a powerful punch to the face. He was sent flying back, slamming into Gar’s where she’d formed the crack in the wall and flew through it with intense force. He landed in a display for some high-end muscle oil advertised by a large cardboard cutout of Foxtail, several of the bottles opening and spilling all over the floor, the display…and him.

Fink stepped into the hole, a smirk plastered across her face as she scanned the interior of the store looking for her target. He began to rise out of the remains of the display and her smirk widened, only to have it be replaced by a look of aroused shock.

KO was now covered in muscle oils, his shirt ripped from the impact exposing his large pectoral muscles. She felt herself quiver at the sight of his shining body, her thoughts of beating him to a pulp quickly escaping her mind and being replaced with other, aggressively more lewd thoughts about beating against him in another fashion. KO stood proud in front of her, staring her down with anger.

“Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to set up that display?!” He charged forward, fist raised in the air to strike. Fink, too lost in her own perverted head, couldn’t react fast enough and she was sent flying out of the store, where she scrapped against the parking lot and crashed against the sign for the Plaza, leaving a trail of broken concrete and smoke in her wake.

For a moment she sat there, perplexed at the preceding events, before she noticed KO’s large, looming figure approaching quickly through the smoke, moving slowly but confidently towards her. 'Finally,' she thought to herself with a smile.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, getting into her best fighting stance despite the pain she was feeling, her eyes and hands glowing once more with chaotic energies. KO was now only a few feet from her, still oiled up from before, and he stopped in his tracks.

“Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take to clean all this up? You’re just lucky I like my job enough to do it!”

“Aw, sounds like someone’s getting a little frustrated,” she laughed, stepping forward slowly. “I know how it feels to be frustrated with your Boss, believe me.”

“Wait, you mean Venomous?” KO asked unexpectedly. “I thought you liked your Boss…”

Fink stopped in her tracks. Had she really said that out loud? And to KO of all people? Eh, whatever. She was gonna roll with it, see where it got her. It wasn't like anyone else was going to listen to her.

“Yeah, I mean Venomous. The Boss has been spending a lot more time with Boxman lately, and I can’t stand the sight of the two of them together. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad the Boss found someone he can…spend time with. I just wish he still had the time to spend with me…”

She was now standing an inch from KO’s chest, and without fully realizing it, she placed her head softly into it. It was hard with muscle yet felt as soft as a pillow, and the soothing smells of the muscle oils made her momentarily lose herself in the sensation of it all. Her arms instinctively wrapped around KO's midsection, and when she didn't immediately try and pile drive him into the ground he became more nervous than if she had intended to...

“Wow…” KO said, unsure what to do. “Sounds like you’ve had a bit of a rough day…”

“Try a rough few weeks,” Fink stated bluntly, not moving her head off his chest. She hadn’t realized just how suppressed her feelings about all this was until she had the chance to vocalize them. “I haven’t been able to focus on work or my gaming because practically every other day we’re taking a trip to Boxmore. Or Boxman’s coming over with his annoying robots who touch all my stuff and just annoy me to no end, calling me their cousin and whatever...And what’s worse is I’m seriously in need of a good, hot…” She stopped herself short, snapping to attention when she finally realized who she was confessing to.

“A good, hot…what? Hot Dog? We have some pretty awesome Power Dogs in the store! Though I’d probably have to charge you extra seeing as you did make a pretty big mess…”

Fink just looked up at him with a chuckle. “You know, you can be a really dumb guy sometimes, KO.”

KO looked confused at the remark, but even more so when she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. His arms went up at his sides as she continued to kiss him, his eyes scanning wildly about him. No one else seemed to be around, but even then he was still bashful and confused about the whole ordeal.

For thirty seconds they stood there like this, Fink awash with emotion and KO just flabbergasted. Everyone had already split from the area when the fighting had begun, so they were alone, standing beneath the shadow of the Plaza sign as they shared a kiss together. Fink soon realized what she was doing, opened her eyes to stare up at KO, who stared back puzzled.

She took a step back after breaking off the kiss, looking away sheepishly as she parted her hair. “I, uh…I don’t know…know why I did that…Well, I mean I do, it’s cause I’m in Heat, but I don’t know why I decided to do that with you. It may be the adrenaline, the muscle oil, the thrill of the fight, or some twisted combination of the three…I’m sorey but why are you staring at me like that?”

KO was staring down at Fink, a look of bewilderment plastered across his face. He was smiling slightly through it, and Fink couldn’t make out any discernable reason as to why… “Well whatever it is…It was…kinda nice,” he stated, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

“Wait…what?”

“I mean, I haven’t really had any…action since Dendy got that promotion…Enid’s usually up or it too, but she’s kinda been busy running the Dojo and keeps saying that she’ll only ever do it with me when she’s drunk…or when her and Red Action are having a fight…or when she’s bored at work…Come to think of it, Enid wants to do it with me a lot for some reason…”

Fink just smirked. “Like I said…you can be kinda dumb sometimes.”

“Yeah…I suppose I can be.” They both shared a soft laugh before an awkward silence set in. Fink could feel herself vibrating with horny anticipation, not knowing what would happen next but REALLY hoping for KO to just take her right there. She didn’t care that they were outside in the middle of the Plaza; she was in Heat and desperately in need of release, and she wouldn’t mind if others wanted to join in. She’d even fuck that shrimp dick idiot Radicles again if it meant getting a dick in her that didn’t run on batteries.

“So…what happens now?” Fink finally asked KO, putting her arms behind her back and pushing out her chest. She was being about as subtle as a volcanic eruption with how hot and bothered she was feeling and frankly she didn’t care. If there was even a 1% chance of her getting KO to bed her, then dammit she was going to try and take that chance.

“I don’t know,” KO began, rubbing his arm in slight embarrassment. “I mean, we’re both pent up and all, but you’re a villain…I’m a pretty high-ranking Hero…Not to mention I'm with Dendy and you have a...'relationship' with Venomous...Are we really able to even do anything about it?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Fink stated, looking up into KO’s eyes to try and analyze out his feelings. “I mean, we are the only ones here in the Plaza at the moment…Who would really know if you took me, say, into the backroom of Gar’s and we just went a few rounds? If you catch my drift.” She winked, swaying her hips side to side and puffing out her chest further.

KO watched her do her little seductive dance, watching intently and trying his best to keep his hard on from being too obvious. He was really pent up, overworked and in need of something to relax him...Plus he couldn't help but find Fink at least a little attractive; he occasionally found himself mindlessly watching her gaming streams at night, especially when she wore low cut tops or did drunk streams...

“Alright,” he said, grabbing hold of her hand. “But we have to hurry. The Plaza isn't going to be empty for long.” With an impressive amount of strength and speed, KO pulled Fink through the parking lot and through the hole they made in Gar's, stopping only to stand her up at the front counter so he could grab something. He picked up a roll of caution tape and a closed sign, marking the hole with a bunch of tape and putting up the closed sign before he walked back up her with a smile.

“Afraid we'll get found out?” She asked with a coy smile.

“I'm just being careful. Who knows what would happen if someone found out...?”

“Then get me in that back room and let's get going!”

KO wasted no time. He motioned for her to lead the way, kicking aside some bottles of muscle oil into the larger pile as they passed the display. Fink practically crashed through the door marked “Employees Only,” more than eager to finally get the relief she so desperately wanted. KO followed in gingerly behind her, turning to quietly close the door behind him.

As soon as she heard the latch to the door click into place she pounced, shoving him against the door and pressing her enter body against him with a passionate, full force kiss. KO eagerly returned the kiss after recovering from the shock, wrapping his large arms around her hips. Her mind was slowly going insane as they began to wrestle tongues together, and in the heat of the moment she hopped up and wrapper her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, trusting him to hold her up as she rubbed her longing cunt against his rock-hard cock.

KO happily obliged, adjusting his grip to hold her up as she transitioned from kissing him on the mouth to sensually nibbling his neck. KO let out a groan of desire so cute that Fink smiled, biting a little harder with the second go and listening to him enjoy the sensation.

“So, KO like's a little pain when he fucks, is that it?” Fink teased, switching to the other wise of his neck and biting down softly. Her hips were now gyrating slowly against him, and she could feel his member pulse with his rapid heartbeat.

“I...I guess I do!” KO stammered out, his hands now firmly on her behind. “Dendy and I are usual very soft with one another...”

“Then how do you like this?” She opened her mouth wide and clamped down on his neck, digging her teeth into his neck. The sound of pain slowly turned into a groan, and even though Fink tasted blood she didn't dare let go. She liked the taste of him; the blood mixed well with his salty sweat and she felt herself shiver from the taste.

“Enough of this shit,” Fink said at one point, pulling herself back while still hanging on to him. ”I want to get to the real show!” She began to move her hips more abruptly now, moistening the length of his cock through her soaked body suit and his shorts. He grunted with pleasure at the sensation of it all, and she just smiled wickedly at him being in her control.

With a quick motion that shocked KO, Fink stepped back from him, landed on her knees before him, and hand her hands on the waistband of his shorts ready to pull them down. She chuckled with an ear to ear grin as she stared up at him before dropping his shorts, that grin disappearing as her head shot to the side, the girth of his cock smacking her across her furry face.

Fink turned her head back and beheld his member, a moan of joy almost gasping out of her. His cock was maybe nine inches long and close to two inches thick, and every few seconds it would twitch with anticipation. The stench of sweat and sex radiated off of it, and as she rubbed it against her face she sighed out with glee. This was exactly what she needed.

“Sweet Corn above, KO,” Fink said, taking in in one hand as she looked up at him, mindlessly beginning to stroke it. “You have a conceal carry permit for this weapon?”

KO simply chuckled, his hands busy trying to grab hold of the door, wall, or any real hand holds behind him. Her strokes were slow and leisurely, her stare up at him focused and intense, and all her senses were lost to the strong scent he was exuding. To her he wasn't KO anymore; he was a dick that needed to be fucked, and needed to be fucked now.

Her stroking got slowly faster, both hands working the shaft up and down as they twisted ever so slightly. His groans became more pronounced and louder, and he'd long abandoned trying to grip for something that wasn't there, rather letting himself enjoy the pleasure of it all while trying to keep his legs from giving out under him.

Fink felt herself drooling at one point, and realizing that she wanted to busy her mouth, she shifted herself slightly under him without stopping her stroking. KO looked down in slight confusion before his head shot back with another loud moan, Fink's mouth wrapped around and suckling one of his sweaty balls. The combination of smell and taste sent Fink over the edge, and losing control of herself completely, she bit down on his nut harder than she would have intended to, her body shaking as she came.

KO shrieked with pain as he dove away from Fink, his hands going immediately to over his balls, the hairless mounds throbbing with pain. Thankfully Fink hadn't pierced the skin, so he wasn't bleeding, but it still hurt like crazy.

Fink, meanwhile, was on her back on the floor, writhing with pleasure as her body shook. She was drooling slightly through her open, moaning mouth, and her arms and legs were useless as she simply sat there, taking in the pleasure of her first real release in weeks.

“Fuck, Fink!” KO shouted. “That was going too far!”

Fink snapped out of her daze and looked over at KO, who was still huddled over in pain. Her brain caught up with her and she put her hands to her mouth, stifling a gasp of realized horror. “Oh shit, KO! I'm sorey! I just lost control!”

“Do you do that to Venomous or something?!” There was still a lot of anger in his voice.

“No! Well...not intentionally at least. I just get so wrapped up in my arousal when I'm in heat that I lose all inhibitions! I promise I didn't mean to do that!”

“Well, you did,” KO stated, finally uncurling a bit as she sat across from her. One of his hands remained on his crotch. “That hurt worse than anything I've ever had happen to me...And I've been hit pretty hard!”

“I'm really sorey, KO,” Fink said, daring to scoot a little closer to him while her head slunk down, depressed. “I really, truly mean it. You were nice enough to want to fuck me in the first place, and I had to go and ruin it.”

“What do you mean 'Ruined it?'”

“Well, obviously you're not going to want to do anything now since I hurt you. I'll go ahead and leave now. But don't worry...I'll just take the sewers back to Boxmore so you don't get caught...”

She slowly stood, a tear coming to her eye. Her mind was screaming bloody murder at her for even thinking of leaving, demanding that she embrace the carnage, embrace the rage, rip off all his clothes, pin him to the wall and do with him as she pleased. He was just a tool for her enjoyment, for her pleasure, and she was doing everything she could to silence her thoughts.

Thankfully, she didn't need to. As she was about to head into the store room connected to the break room, she felt a firm hand grab hold of her own. She snapped out of her funk, the dark thoughts retreating to who knows where, and she turned to see KO.

“I didn't say that we were done,” he said, trying to sound both tough and reassuring. Fink just stared up at him, holding back tears. “I get that it was an accident...Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?”

Fink was ready to break down in tears again. She'd never been treated so compassionately by a partner before...She was about to say as such when KO wrapped her arm behind her and pinned her against the wall, slamming her breasts and face against it with cautious force. She grunted out in pain, her arm twisted behind her, only relaxing when she realized that KO's package was rubbing up against her behind.

“Can't hurt me if you're pinned, now can you?” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, the hand that wasn't busy pinning her reaching forward and grabbing hold of her breast. She gasped out at the touch, KO's fingers finding her nipple quickly and teasing it through her thin, soft fabric.

KO's fingers went to work moving the fabric to get the ideal finger hold, twisting and pulling it just enough to tease her senses without actually twisting or pulling the nipple itself. The sensation of being teased like this was killing her, but she just bit her lip and let it happen, enjoying his subtle touches that still managed to warm her entire body.

About a minute later he adjusted his body so that it would keep her arm pinned to him, his hand now free to come around and begin teasing and torturing the other nipple now. When the second hand came up and began to touch her, they both began to actually grab hold of her breasts in their entirety, his large hands taking her entire bust within them and squeezing hard.

She cried out with pleasure at the feeling of her tension releasing, finally feeling him holding her tits firm in his hands. He twisted his wrists in subtle ways as he began to play with her tits, moving them around like he was trying to balance two large bags of sand. Fink loved the sensation of him in control, but not wanting to give up total control to him, she began to move her hips against his crotch, hoping to entice him even further.

What she didn't expect was when he bit her ear, sending an electric shock of pleasure down her spine as she involuntarily squeaked. He nibbled at her ear and teased her tits, letting her rub against him as he subtly moved his hips in motion with her. She felt herself slowly begin to lose control again, but KO's firm body pressed against her and his hands on her tits kept her grounded.

“NUGH! KO!” She cried out when he pulled on her nipples before releasing them quickly. KO reacted with glee, grabbing hold of them and pulling even harder, keeping them pulled outward as Fink cried out joyously, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes practically rolled back in her head with pleasure. “KO PLEASE! Please rip off my clothes and expose me! I need to feel your hands on my bare body!”

KO happily obliged, reaching from behind her to the space between her tits, grabbing hold of the fabric and pulling outward. With an almost graceful ease, the top of her body suit broke apart, ripping with a satisfying shredding sound as her breasts finally freed themselves. She sighed with relief; it didn't matter how thin the fabric was, because when she got this deep into her heat spell even that made her feel tense, hot, and uncomfortable.

KO dropped the shreds of fabric that remained in his hands, stepping back and turning Fink to face him at her hips. He stared intently at her mounds, marveling at how they moved slowly with her breathing, the dark green nipples perky and at attention. She looked at him with anticipation, and her look of innocence sent a wave of pleasure through him as he reached forward to grab hold of her.

His head went down almost immediately as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, holding it with his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Fink bit her lip as she moaned, her hands instinctively wrapping around his head as he sucked her nipple. He selfishly sucked and tasted her, biting the sensitive skin lovingly and eagerly.

Fink squealed at the exerted attention, grabbing hold of his head even tighter than she already had as she let the waves of pleasure crash over her. KO decided to give his hands something to do, and with his right he reached up and began to knead her left breast while continuing to suck on the right. His left hand, meanwhile, went decidedly more southward, brushing up against her stomach on its way down to the soaking region below her skirt.

When she felt his hand move the fabric of her skirt aside, Fink's eyes shot open and she let go of his head, eager to feel his touch on her most private region. She was dangerously close to tasting blood with how hard she was biting her lip, and she thought she was going to go insane if she had to wait another moment for him to touch her, to tease her and make her squeal with what she hoped would be the biggest orgasm of her life.

His finger brushed against her thigh. She wheezed with anticipation. It traced upwards along the inside of her legs. She grunted with longing frustration. Finally, his finger stopped just shy of touching her entrance, the fabric surrounding it soaked completely through.

Fink couldn't wait, her body screaming for something more than just minor touches to her legs while her breasts were lovingly molested. She reached down as best as she could and grabbed his wrist, smiling down at him when he shot her a concerned look. In one swift motion, she used her free hand to rip open her leggings and shoved two of his fingers into her soaking wet cunt.

Fink cried out with relief. At last! Something hard and firm with a pulse was inside of her!

KO took the hint and began to finger her, shoving his fingers in and out of her like a piston in a car engine. He built up a simple rhythm that allowed him to continue suckling her tits, and Fink's mind was once again lost to the passion. Her knees buckled underneath her, and yet she did not fall, the combination of KO's fingering and his worshiping of her tits keeping her in place against the wall.

“OH COB, KO! I can only imagine what your dick's gonna feel like if your fingers feel THIS GOOD! FUCK!”

She felt his smile on her tit as he continued to torture her, and without even so much as a word or sound he stealthily inserted another finger into her walls, the sensation stretching her out a little more than before and thrusting her into whole new stage of bliss.

It only took another thirty seconds of KO pounding his fingers knuckle deep into her walls before Fink knew she was ready to pop. She grabbed hold of KO's neck, crying out with pleasure as her body violently shook, her orgasming spraying out onto KO's hand and arm. KO simply let her tits go but kept his hand where it was, watching with a satisfied smile as she came.

Fink's spasms slowly died down, and her eyes began to flutter. She'd cum twice in such a short amount of time, and she felt both energized and exhausted. Her grip began to slip from KO's neck, but he quickly caught hold of her, picking her up and leading her to the couch. She would have protested if she were in the right state of mind since the couch was a filthy, disgusting thing, but then again she kind of was too in a way, and she chuckled to herself as he gently placed her down onto it.

KO rested her head against the arm of the couch, taking care to place a pillow between her head and back so her neck would be supported as well. He propped her feet up, made sure her arms were hanging off, and did everything to attend to her needs as best as he could. Fink wondered what she had done right to deserve such treatment...

As he was getting ready to grab a blanket from a nearby supply closet, Fink's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to look down at her, and she had a look of pure lust to greet his gaze.

“Don't go, KO. You haven't filled me up yet.”

“I was just going to get you a blanket so you could rest,” he said reassuringly. “That looked like it took a lot out of you.”

“Oh, is that so?” KO watched as Fink seemed to radiate with energy suddenly, moving quicker than he could track behind him, turning him and pushing him onto the couch. He landed with a thud against the cushions, and almost instantly a ravenous, cock hungry Fink was upon him. Her wet cunt rubbed against his cock, her bare tits pulsed against his bare chest, and her lips wrapped around his in a passionate, lustful dance for dominance.

Finally tasting his kisses was intoxicating for Fink, his breath coursing against her fur as they wrestled tongues. His hands went instinctively to her hips, forcing her down more onto his cock without letting it enter her, and she knew in some devious way KO was keeping it like that on purpose to tease her. The smile she felt on his face was proof enough of that.

Wanting revenge – and more accurately for him to just fuck her already – she began to move her hips back and forth, rubbing her wet slit against his very hard cock. She heard him moan into her mouth and she smiled, moving her hips a little faster to drive him crazy with desire. She wanted him to mount her, pin her to floor, fuck her and destroy her, all for the sake of her cravings. For a partner to fill her with their seed and make her theirs.

Not wanting to lose the battle so easily, KO reached his hands around and grabbed hold of her behind, helping her to move more quickly and further along his length with each hip movement. A moan escaped her through the small space between her lips, and her arms went around his neck to hold her in place as she let him tease her more.

She felt like she was swimming in a pool of adrenaline and endorphins. Every passing second made her want nothing more than to cry out KO's name, not caring who might hear. She wanted the world to know that she was devoting herself to KO, and most of all she wanted to tell him herself.

KO, for his credit, seemed to pick up on her passion, and just as she was about to reach her third climax, her hips wiggling with anticipation and her breathing so rapid she was in danger of hyperventilating, KO grabbed hold of her, raised her hips up and slowly lowered himself into her.

Just as the head of his cock parted her lips, Fink was erupting once more. She shook wildly on top of him, the spasms forcing her slowly down onto him and sending his full length into her. Every second of his cock entering her made Fink feel like she was orgasming again, and by the time she hit the base of him she had thought she'd came twenty times at least. It was the greatest orgasm shed ever had, and she thought she'd already had that only a few minutes before with just some fucking fingers!

Her shaking stopped after a full minute of the best orgasm of her life, KO watching her intently to make sure she was okay but also not once letting her go. She slumped forward, her head practically slamming into KO’s shoulder, but she was so lost in the ecstasy of what had just happened that she didn’t feel a thing. KO simply held her there, unsure of what to do next.

There they sat, KO’s erect cock still deep inside of Fink’s tight hole, and as the minutes passed KO could only take assurance that Fink hadn’t died from her steady breathing and occasional wiggles on top of him. More than once he tried to shake her out of whatever comatose state she was in, but nothing seemed to phase her…

…until, while playing with her ass to try and perk her up, one of his fingers slipped suddenly and entered partially into her asshole.

Fink perked up immediately, her eyes wide and glaring down at KO, red as the stains of blood she wanted to leave all over the couch. KO retracted his finger immediately and threw up his hands in surrender.

“I’M SOREY I’M SOREY I’M SOREY!” Ko shouted, shielding his face in case she decided to claw out his eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and my hand slipped, I swear!”

Fink stared down at him, her eyes narrowing as she very slowly began to lean forward. When her nose was barely an inch from his, her gaze fixed on him, she smiled playfully.

“How’s about you let that finger slip again?”

KO blushed and stammered, unsure what to say or do. Fink responded by repositioning herself on top of him ever so slightly, and as he stared up at her flabbergasted, she raised herself slowly, gave him a playful little wink, and then slammed down on top of him with all her strength.

KO grunted from the impact, both in pain and pleasure, and sat there helplessly as Fink proceeded to rise and fall on him at a steady rhythm, slamming down on top of him each time she did. Her joyous cries filled the air as she bounced on top of him, the couch underneath them creaking from the exerted pressure she was putting it through.

Fink’s body was on fire as Ko’s cock slid in and out of her. She lost all sense of herself to the feelings of rapture that swelled inside, completely lost to her most basic primal instincts that she was basically running on pure adrenaline alone. The more KO’s rod slid into her the more she wanted it to never end. Each time the tip of his cock pressed against her inner most walls it was like it was slamming against a button releasing a shot of dopamine into her system. She was complete, and knew that anything beyond this point would just heighten her state of nirvana.

And yet, she felt like something was missing…something she’d really wanted…She slammed down onto KO one last time, holding herself there and listening to him groan underneath her.

“Why’d you stop?” KO asked, looking up and down to make sure she was okay.

“Didn’t I tell you to finger fuck my asshole?!”

“Oh, um…I guess you did…”

“Then what’re you waiting for?!”

KO stammered for a moment. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to finger fuck Fink, but then he got a wicked idea…He looked into Fink’s eyes, grabbed hold of her hips and at an agonizingly slow pace began to raise her up off his cock. Fink, staring down at him with confusion and curiosity, simply let him do it, though the slow pace that he was going at was driving her insane. It took a full minute for his cock to fall out of her, and that wicked smile never left his face.

“…What’re you planning?” Fink asked, eyes narrowing as he adjusted slightly under her.

“This.” Without another word, KO adjusted her hips slightly and shoved the full length of his cock into her tight, unprepared asshole. Fink screamed as his cock slammed into her, a scream that started out as one of shock and pain and ended with her crying out with pure bliss. She glared down at KO as her walls adjusted to his girth, her gaze piercing into his very soul.

“That was a damn dirty trick for a Hero…”

“I would have thought a Villain like you would have appreciated that.”

“Don’t be getting cheeky with me now. I was just starting to like you.”

“Then I bet this’ll make you really like me.” He grabbed a tighter hold on her hips, keeping her in place above him, and with little hesitation began to move his hips up and down beneath her. As his cock slid in and out of her asshole, Fink began to groan from exertion, the pressure of her hole molding around his cock in rapid succession taking its toll. As her body continued to adjust those groans slowly changed to moans, and before long she was back to screaming out with joy.

KO continued to plow into her, watching her tits bounced ever so slightly every time he would rise himself up into her, and he was absolutely mesmerized by the sight. KO had always had a great love of women’s behinds, thanks in large part to Enid and Dendy, but boobs were just so magical to watch as they bounced and moved that he couldn’t help but love them. And right now, he had a great pair staring directly into his face, waiting to be played with and teased some more.

Lowering Fink down onto him one last time, he wrapped his arms around Fink’s lower back and pulled her closer to him, burying his face into one of her breasts and taking the nipple into his mouth. Fink cried out with pleasure at the attention, her hips wiggling beneath as she began to work his cock within her. She looked down at KO and watched him tease her, enjoying the sight of him beneath her as she felt his cock move ever so slightly with in.

“By the Cob, KO!” Fink said to him, biting her lip as she finished when he took a soft nibble at her tender tit. “You really like playing with my tits, don’t you?”

“Is that a problem?” KO asked, her nipple firmly yet gently between his teeth as he asked. He was smiling, and something about that smile both annoyed and aroused Fink. It almost reminded her of the Boss…

“Not in the slightest!” Fink shouted as she began to buck onto his dick, letting it slide easily in and out of her tight little asshole. “Do whatever you need to blow inside me, KO! I want to feel you fill me up and make me yours, and if biting my tits or pounding my ass is what it takes then so be it!”

KO smiled at the comment, and decided that he was abut ready to wrap things up. He wanted to finish so that he could make sure Fink was fully satisfied, but he also had responsibilities to the bodega that he needed to attend to. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could get back to work, refreshed and rejuvenated from a mid-afternoon fucking.

KO tightened his grip around Fink, and with a swift motion and a squeak from Fink, picked her up and thrust her against a nearby wall. In the move his cock had slipped out of her asshole, and as he rammed her into the wall it slipped casually into her cunt, slamming up against the deepest part of it with ease.

Fink cried out with a laughing moan, loving the force KO was using on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and as he began to buck into her, she leaned forward and latched her lips onto his. Despite herself, she started to think that maybe it wasn’t just the Heat doing all her thinking…maybe, deep down, some part of her actually LIKED KO…

As soon as the thought entered her head she shut it down. Something to think about for another time. Besides, that part of her deep down might be thinking that, but KO was busy pleasing a different part of her deep down, and that was the part she wanted to focus on.

Her grip tightened around KO and he began to move slightly faster, each thrust upwards into Fink’s cunt making her bounce a little bit, which in turn made his cock go in just that little bit further. He was beginning to put a bit more strength into it, really driving himself into her so she could feel every last throbbing vein of his hard cock inside of her.

Each thrust in saw the tip of his cock slam into her deepest most regions. Every pull outwards left only the head of his cock inside of her. With barely any time between states, it felt like KO was in perpetual motion, moving himself freely and unhindered despite the physical barrier that was their flesh. Their genitals were a fighting a war of attrition, their tongues wrestling for dominance that neither wanted to relinquish, and their bodies were wrapped around one another so close that they were almost of one mind, one body.

A mind and body that craved a final release.

Fink felt KO’s cock get slightly larger with her, and as he began to pick up the pace even more she knew what was about to happen. She deepened the kiss as best as she could ,dug her nails into his back and clenched her legs tighter around his waist. She wanted him to cum inside of her, to feel the astronomical level of pleasure that he had helped her achieve, and she hoped beyond hope that once he blew he would fill her to the point of popping like a balloon.

KO began to grunt as he started to exert his full strength into pounding Fink, causing the wall he was slamming her into to crack slightly from his sheer power. He didn’t care that he was about to cum. He didn’t care that Fink was pinning him to her and wouldn’t let go. He was so close to a release that he wanted to be relieved of this pressure, and through blinded eyes he sought only that final goal. He kept pounding and pounding, slapping his flesh against hers in a desperate attempt to release, and just as he felt the crescendo of his climax reach it’s peak, he stared into Fink’s lungful, awaiting eyes.

“Do it, KO!” Fink shouted, knowing exactly what that look meant. “Fill me up and make me your play thing! Make me overflow with your love! ”

KO barely let her finish her cry for his seed before he felt himself releasing it within her. It came out in a steady stream, gushing its way out of his rigid cock and into her wet, waiting walls. Fink felt his warmth overflow into her, and as the cum hit her inner walls she came herself, her spray soaking KO’s lower stomach just above the base of his cock as he filled her up.

KO leaned forward and kissed her deeper than before as he continued to fill her, neither of them moving aside from KO’s twitching erection and Fink’s orgasm induced hip wiggles. More and more of KO’s cum entered Fink, filling her so completely that a little began to dribble out. Her stomach began to form a small impression as more cum filled her up, and she savored every last drop of his hot, sticky cum inside of her.

And then…it was over. KO held Fink against the wall, the two of the breathing heavily with smiles as they rested on each other’s forehead. Fink could feel his warm jizz slosh about inside of her, and she knew that as soon as he pulled his cock out of her it would pour out of her like champagne foam after the cork is popped off. Both of them were sweating, and the stink of sex reeked throughout the room, but neither of them wanted to move from their spot.

Time seemed to stand still for the unlikely pairing. KO did his best to hold Fink up, but he knew his strength was failing from exerting himself so greatly over the course of their time together. Fink, meanwhile, was wrestling with feelings of utter exhaustion, confusion and pleasure, feeling fully satisfied for the first time in so long.

Eventually, KO gently helped Fink to stand on her own, and sure enough when he removed his cock some of the excess cum dribbled out onto her legs and the floor.

“That, Ko, was probably the most satisfying fuck I think I’ve ever had,” Fink stated, cleaning off a streak of cum from her leg and tasting it. His cum was surprisingly sweet…a lot like him.

“I’d have to agree with that,” KO said with a goofy smile. “Gimme your phone for a sec.”

Fink shot him a confused glance before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a small cell phone with her videos game channel’s logo on the case and handing it to him. He tapped at the screen a couple of times with a concentrated smile, handing it back to her with a grin. Fink looked at the screen, and saw that he had entered his contact info into her phone.

“Now, if the mood strikes you again and Venomous is being mean, you can give me a call. I’ll do what I can to help.”

Fink’s eyes began to well up with tears, but she buried them deep as she simply smiled. She grabbed hold of KO, wrapping her arms around him in a loving hug that he gladly returned.

“Thank you, KO. For everything.”

After they broke off the hug, KO helped Fink find some clothing that she could take so she wasn’t exposed to the world outside. It was a simple little outfit, more meant to just cover her up, but even then KO couldn’t help but see her as less of a threat and more as an attractive young mouse. She waved goodbye as she entered the sewers to avoid detection, and his attention turned immediately to the hole in the side of the bodega.

He sighed with a chuckle. “Maybe next time she leaves I can just get back to sweeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have a Twitter account! You can chat with me there or suggest my next story idea!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
